Apuestas con consecuencias no deseadas
by Kaoruko Hina
Summary: Chica se enfada con su hermano. Chica es idiota y pierde apuesta. Chica se mete en una casa supuestamente encantadísima de la muerte. Chica se asusta de chico. Chica patea a chico. Chico besa a chica…y…Chica se da cuenta de que le guste que chico le bese. ¡Mierda!


**_Este fic participa del Reto Especial "San Scorly" del foro "Scorly: Enemies, Friends and Lovers"_**

Disclaimer: Como podéis ver, los personajes no me pertencen, si fuera así, ya habría juntado a este par desde hacía tiempo :)

Muy buenas! Vengo aquí con un reto para este nuevo y maravilloso foro que ha creado Pinamor y, bueno, me alegra muchísimo poder hacer una historia que me haya supuesto tanta dificultad. Me ha tocado**_ la casa de los gritos_** como sitio a desarrollar la acción y, bueno, yo no soy mucho de escenas empalagosas así que he desviado el romance al humor.

Humor romántico, que es lo mío :P

Espero que lo disfrutéis mucho y que os animéis a participar vosotros también, lectores.

Sin más que decir...ENJOY!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Apuestas con consecuencias no deseadas<strong>_

–¡Lumos!

Si había alguien idiota en este planeta, esa era yo. No lo decía por decir, no señor, sino porque era tan cierto como que las piedras son asexuadas.

¿Quién me manda a mí aceptar una apuesta con Albus? Él, que ha aprendido de la mejor. Y cuando digo la mejor, lo digo de verdad. Su novia, Lana, es la chica más agarrada y pesetera que he conocido en la vida. Y jamás, pero jamás de los jamases la he visto perder una apuesta. Y claro, obviamente, de tal palo tal astilla y así se las gastan en las fogatas.

Pero volvamos un par de horas atrás, que seguro que os estaréis preguntando ¿Qué cojones está diciendo ésta chica que ni siquiera ha tenido la decencia de presentarse?

Pues bien, para empezar, soy Lily, Lily Potter, pero todos me llaman Lily, así que quedaros con eso, porque no hace falta dar muchas más explicaciones de quién soy; para seguir, he de decir que mi estupendo día comenzó a la hora del desayuno de éste maravilloso sábado catorce de febrero. Sí, exacto, San Valentín.

O mejor dicho, San Horrorín.

Me dirigí al Gran Comedor acompañada de mi mejor amiga, Letta, nos habíamos encontrado en la entradita del castillo –porque ella es Slytherin y yo soy Gryffindor – y era ya una costumbre entrar juntas y sentarnos junto a mi prima Rose en la mesa de mi casa.

El problema era justamente que hoy, las puertas del Gran Comedor estaban empapeladas de lazos, corazones y cintas rosa. Merlín, debí de poner una cara realmente catatónica porque Letta empezó a reírse de mí como si tuviera un mamut en bikini bailándome encima de la cabeza.

–¡Deja de reírte! –farfullé, mirándola inquisitivamente, reanudando mi marcha –Cada año son más horteras. Creo que estoy por pasar del desayuno porque a éste paso vomitaré unicornios y arcoíris de purpurina.

–Pero no lo entiendo, ¿por qué le tienes tanta manía a San Valentín? –preguntó Letta, mientras llegábamos a la mesa.

–No le tengo ninguna manía –le contesté, sentándome –Hola chicos.

Albus, su novia y Rose estaban sentados los tres en la mesa, charlando.

–¿Qué es a lo que no tienes manía? – preguntó mi hermano, con esa risilla curiosa. El muy joputa, sabía perfectamente a qué me refería porque me conocía como su fuera la palma de su mano. Y lo peor es que sabía cómo manejarme, era un manipulador. Con razón había acabado en Slytherin.

Le ignoré y seguí con mi discurso. No valía la pena esforzarse ni malgastar saliva para decirle cosas que ya sabía.

–Como decía, no le tengo manía, pero son unos horteras. ¿Y las chicas? Merlín, es que les faltan unos letreros en las frentes que digan –e hice una seña con las manos, simulando un cartel en la frente – "¡Por favor, soy toda tuya, llévame a un rincón oscuro y déjame seca!"

Y…creo que grité eso un poquito más alto de lo que debería, porque había varias personas mirándome, entre ellas el amiguísimo de mi hermano, Scorpius Malfoy.

–Al, no sabía que tu hermana fuera tan promiscua –le dijo, sentándose entre nosotros dos.

–No te sientes a mi lado –le dije, alejándome –fuera.

–Es que está enamorada –le dijo Albus. Yo le miré ofendida y sorprendida.

–¿Perdona?

–¿A caso me equivoco? –preguntó.

–¡Sí! –exclamé -¡Claro que estás equivocado! Además, ¿de quién tendría yo que enamorarme?

–Pues para ser mentira tienes los mofletes bastante sonrojaditos – comentó Malfoy, acercándose un poco demasiado a mi cara –Merlín…Albus, tienes razón.

–¡Pe…pero qué dices! –exclamé. Vale, esto se estaba saliendo un poco de control.

No es que estuviera enamorada, era que simplemente no me gustaban esas miraditas que me dirigían. Y además, ¿se puede saber por qué narices el estúpido de Malfoy se alegra de que esté enamorada? De hecho, ni siquiera sé por qué me importa que se alegre. Pues allá él.

–¿Sabéis qué? Me voy a algún sitio dónde no pueda ver ni corazones, ni lazos, ni gente hormonada –dije, levantándome.

–Pues como no te vayas a la casa de los gritos…-me dijo Rose, abriendo la bocaza esa que tiene que no la usa más que para darle ideas retorcidas al idiota de mi hermano.

–Pues seguro que es más agradable que estar aquí soportando toda esta cursilería –y dicho sea de paso, alimentando mi querida boca suelta que actúa antes de que llegue la señal de STOP emitida por mi cerebro.

–Qué romántico –comentó Albus, ya está. Ya tenía el brillo. EL brillo. Mis sentidos se pusieron alerta pero el final era inevitable…maldito desgraciado –pero ya que vas a ir allí… ¿Por qué no me traes un recuerdo? Me han dicho que si te fijas bien, hay algún que otro envoltorio por allí…tú me entiendes, ¿no?

La madre que lo parió. En ese momento sí me di cuenta de que estaba sonrojada. Dios, pero es que era normal, ¿pero cómo podía decirme esas cosas? Cada vez se le iba más la cabeza.

–¡Pues descuida que si encuentro uno te lo meteré en la boca! –grité, dándome la vuelta y saliendo del Gran Comedor.

Claro que no pensaba ir allí. ¿Para qué? Tontería. Pero más tontería era no esperar que, un par de horas más tarde se me acercara de nuevo para recordarme que tenía que ir allí. ¿Pero por qué no cogía a Lana y se iban los dos a Madamme Pudipié o algo así? A mí que me dejen tranquila.

Pobre ilusa. Es Albus, ¿recuerdas?

Y diréis, ¿y ésta loca? ¿Por qué está hablándose a ella misma si se supone que tiene que contarnos las cosas? Bueno, pues si estuvierais en mi lugar, me entenderías, así que a callar.

Como decía, mi hermano no desistió.

–No prometas cosas que no puedes cumplir, pecosa.

–Primero que nada –le dije, apuntándole con el dedo índice – no he prometido nada, y segundo, no me llames pecosa.

Pero no me hizo caso, sino que sacó la capa de invisibilidad y el mapa del merodeador y los dejó encima de la mesa.

Yo le miré atónita. ¿Hola? Estábamos en la biblioteca y era medio día, ¿qué parte de "no debemos dejar que nadie sepa sobre esto" no entiende?

–Bueno, para facilitarte la ida y la vuelta –me dijo, omitiendo olímpicamente mi cara de indignación – te los he traído. Claro que si no te atreves…

Ya está, ce fini. Acabo de oír el "click" en mi cabeza.

–¡Claro que me atrevo! –exclamó, de nuevo, mi boca. Sí, sí, esa que habla casi siempre sin mi permiso.

Albus esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción y, dándome un beso en la mejilla, se fue de allí deseándome un feliz día de los enamorados. Ah, sí, casi se me olvida mencionar que se llevó el mapa consigo.

–Así puedo ver que realmente has ido, sis –me dijo, justo antes de desaparecer tras un estante.

Y a mí no me quedaba más remedio que ir dónde el Sauce Boxeador y adentrarme por el túnel. Así que aquí estoy, tal y como os decía antes. Por simplemente ser una bocazas. Aunque he de decir en mi defensa que ha sido también un cúmulo de situaciones desagradables –mayormente iniciadas por mi querido hermano – que han decidido sumarse y pegarme a la vez.

Bueno, pues si quería que fuera allí, iría. No sería la primera vez que iba…bueno, en realidad sí. A la casa de los gritos sí, era la primera vez que iba. Pero aunque me daba un poco de miedo, seguía prefiriéndolo antes que quedarme en el castillo con ese olor sofocante de miles de perfumes y colonias que se echaban todas las chicas. Ya sabéis, kilos y kilos de varios hedores mezclados.

Iba un poco despacio porque, bueno, por si acaso. Nunca se sabía. Entré y subí por las escaleras bajo la tenue luz del lumos de mi varita.

¿Y qué se suponía que tenía que hacer en la casa? ¿Ir y volver? ¿Quedarme allí todo el día?

Entré en una especie de sala donde olía muy mal. Entre suciedad, humedad y algo muerto. Y esperaba que ese algo fuera pequeño porque si no iba a darme un infarto en ese mismo segundo. Pero no había nada allí, así que suspiré aliviada. Seguramente sería algún tipo de rata o bicho parecido que ya no estaría.

Pero mi relax no duró mucho porque no sé a qué santo, pero al apoyarme sonó de repente el sonido de un piano, y el grito que pegué en ese momento, me parece a mí que le haría honor al nombre de la casa.

Me alejé agitada, con el corazón latiéndome a mil por hora.

–Lo siento Albus, pero me largo, si quieres algo, vienes y te lo buscas tú solito –me dije a mi misma, dirigiéndome a la puerta.

Pero no me dio tiempo ni a acercarme, porque, en cuestión de segundos pasaron un par de cosas a la vez y en cámara muy rápida:

1. Algo me cogió del tobillo.

2. Le pegué una patada a ese algo.

3. Ese algo profirió un sonido de dolor.

4. Ese algo era Scorpius Malfoy.

Un momento.

Me acerqué, asustada aún y le vi apoyado contra una pared, tocándose el labio que en ese momento estaba sangrando.

–¡Dios mío! –exclamé, acercándome y arrodillándome junto a él –Lo siento…¿Estás bien?

A ver, aunque no nos lleváramos del todo bien, no me caía mal. Y la verdad es que tampoco me gustaba mucho pegarle una patada en la boca –literalmente –a la gente. ¿Qué clase de persona sería?

Él se frotó la boca y me miró unos segundos, como intentando asimilar lo que había pasado. Después, sin más, sonrió.

–Pegas buenas coces.

–¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí?

–Pues pasar una hermosa velada, ¿tú que crees?

–¡Y yo qué sé! Como comprenderás, no creo que hayas venido a pasar una hermosa velada a la luz de las velas, ¿no? Oh, vaya, lo olvidaba. NO hay velas. No hay nada porque esto está hecho polvo y…

–¿Quieres callarte? –me dijo, tapándome la boca –Hablas más que tu prima. Y mira que es la cotorra más parlanchina que he conocido en la vida.

–Oye, no te metas con Rose.

–Sí, sí, pero mira como sabes de quién hablo –bien, Lily, muy lista. Sí señora.

–Déjame en paz –le dije, cruzándome de brazos –ya veo que estás bien, no hacía falta que me preocupara.

–Oh…qué mona, te preocupas y todo…-me dijo.

¿Pero qué le pasaba a esa sonrisa? ¿Por qué parecía que me estuviera leyendo la mente? ¿Y por qué me sonrojaba tanto?

–No…bueno…es normal que me preocupe. Soy humana, ¿sabes? Si le pego a alguien sin querer quiero saber que está bien, no tiene nada de especial.

–Pues fíjate que yo pensaba que eras una cabra…-me dijo.

–¿Me estás llamando cabra?

–Sí, una muy mona, pero ya sabes, mona de chimpancé.

–Tú sí que eres un chimpancé, que no llegaste ni a evolucionar al sapiens sapiens.

Nos quedamos unos segundos mirándonos y, sin saber por qué, empezó a reírse él primero y después, le seguí yo. Y he de decir que hacía tiempo que no me reía tanto. Entonces comprendí una cosa: me había hecho reír para olvidarme del susto que había sufrido minutos antes. Lo sabía porque me di cuenta de que había parado de temblar y porque, de alguna manera, lo sentía.

–Eh…-balbuceé, mordiéndome el labio inferior –bueno, no sé qué quería Albus que hiciera aquí pero creo que es mejor que nos vayamos.

Pero él me cogió del brazo y me miró con cierta seriedad. Bueno, la verdad es que nunca le había visto tan serio hasta ese momento, así que no puse resistencia y volví a la posición en la que estaba.

–Yo no quería hacerlo de esta manera porque me parece que es una cursilada y una tontería –empezó – pero al parecer se han puesto todos de acuerdo y me han traído aquí.

–¿Qué quieres decir?

–Tu querida prima me lanzó un desmayus y es lo último que recuerdo antes de despertar por culpa de tu grito aberrante.

–No me lo puedo creer... ¿para qué narices harían eso?

–Porque quieren que algo pase – dijo, girándome la cara. ¿Y ahora por qué me giraba la cara?

–Oye, mírame cuando me hables, me gusta que me mires a la cara –le dije.

Él giró la cabeza y pude ver que estaba sorprendido. Ah, claro, mi boca había hablado de nuevo. Gracias, Anastasia –el nombre nuevo de mi boca, ya que parecía un ser inteligentemente independiente, pues tenía que tener un nombre, ¿no? – yo también te quiero. Bueno, no podía arreglarlo mucho y además, ¿qué se suponía que tenía que arreglar?

–A mí también me gusta que me mires a la cara –me dijo.

Vale, eso sí que me ha dejado descolocada. No pude decir nada, por mucho que abría y cerraba la boca. Las palabras no venían y notaba mi cara arder.

–No creo mucho en esta mierda de fiesta, no me gusta – empezó. Yo estaba notando todos los calores subiéndome por el cuerpo, mientras que, discretamente, se me acercaba – estoy de acuerdo contigo que todos son unos horteras hormonados que no saben cómo llevarse a alguien al catre.

Mi corazón latía con fuerza y la zona de la cintura donde acababa de poner su mano ardía.

–Y si hay algo que me parece más estúpido que nada, es el tener que demostrarle a quien quieres que la quieres en un solo día del año –continuó –pero supongo que éste puede ser el primer día de muchos.

Y me besó.

Fue tan…dulce. Me cogió la cara con la mano libre y, mientras rozaba mis labios, me acariciaba la cara con el dedo pulgar.

Creo…creo que no he sentido esto nunca en la vida. Y, bueno, he estado con algunos chicos antes, así que no es que fuera mi primer beso ni nada por el estilo, pero…simplemente cerré los ojos y le respondí, dejándome llevar.

Fue lento, pausado y lleno de palabras tácitas. De cosas que no hacía falta decir en voz alta, cosas que yo comprendía y que, extrañamente, acepté sin poner ningún tipo de resistencia.

–Cuidado –me dijo, separándose de mí – tengo el labio hinchado por culpa de una cabra.

–¡Eh! –exclamé.

Pero no fui capaz de enfadarme. Malditas hormonas.

–Albus me dijo que tú sentías lo mismo por mí –explicó. Yo me quedé a romboides.

–¿Y se puede saber cómo puede Albus saber algo que ni yo sabía? –exigí, medio divertida.

–A mí qué me cuentas, solo parlotea y no sabe hacer nada más. Pero ya que estaba aquí y se han tomado la molestia de secuestrarme…bueno, tenía que intentarlo.

Vale, recapitulemos.

Chica se enfada con su hermano. Chica es idiota y pierde apuesta. Chica se mete en una casa supuestamente encantadísima de la muerte. Chica se asusta de chico. Chica patea a chico. Chico besa a chica…y…Chica se da cuenta de que le guste que chico le bese.

Esto tiene dos razonamientos posibles.

1. Estoy locamente hormonada.

2. Mi hermano tenía razón.

Oh dios mío.

–¡Albus tenía razón! –exclamó Scorpius, entonces. Había empezado a reírse como un loco.

–¿Qué haces?

–¿Tú qué crees? ¡GRITAR!

La madre que le hizo, se había vuelto loco de repente. Se levantó, entonces, y me arrastró con él.

–¡LILY POTTER ME QUIERE! ¡ALBUS, ERES UN CRETINO PERO SI TE TUVIERA AHORA MISMO EN FRENTE TE BESABA!

–Agh, qué asco –espeté, medio divertida.

–¡TE QUIERO LILY! ¡Y ODIO SAN VALENTÍN!

–¡¿Quieres dejar de gritar?! –cuestioné, sonrojadísima.

A estas alturas, no paraba de abrazarme y yo me estaba muriendo de vergüenza. Menos mal que no había nadie allí, porque si no le hubiera metido un calcetín en la boca.

-¿¡Por qué?! ¡Esto es la casa de los gritos! ¡Y le pienso gritar hasta a ese piano que me quieres!

Apoyé la cabeza en su pecho para que no me viera la cara. Creo que, si me viera en ese momento, se daría cuenta de que seguramente mi pelo era blanco pálido comparado con lo roja que tenía la cara. Maldito desgraciado.

Pero entonces escuché su corazón palpitar. Latía muy fuerte y eso me encantaba. Así que decidí armarme de valor y, cogiéndole la cara con mis manos, decidí callarlo con un beso. Que sí, que era la casa de los gritos, pero no quería que nos oyeran. O molestaran.

Si mi cerebro había decidido darse por fin por vencido y aceptar de una vez que sí que quería al energúmeno que tenía en frente, bien por mí. Pero sea como fuere, no iba a desaprovecharlo. Iba a averiguar hasta qué punto llegaría todo esto.

Y fuera cual fuere, en ese momento sentía que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Así que, bueno…tenía que darle un punto a Albus por esto. Que a veces no estaba tan mal perder una de sus estúpidas apuestas.

Pero shht… ¡como se lo digáis, os mato!

–NOX.

* * *

><p>¡Muchas gracias por leer!<p>

Si eres tan amable, sigue la línea de puntos y...

¡Comenta!

.

.

.

.

.

.

_With love, _

_K._


End file.
